


Everything Comes With a Price

by NikiSpade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Demon, DNA Experimentation, Demons, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Riddle Triplets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiSpade/pseuds/NikiSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort realizes his Horcruxes are to unstable to use and comes up with a better plan. He makes a potion that will allow him to live forever,unfortunately he lacks a very important ingredient, and that's where this story comes in. <br/>Baby's first Fanfiction,The Remake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Thought

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Harry potter, all of witch belongs to J.K.Rowling.
> 
> Please review and I'm to shy for criticism but if you have ideas on how you want this story to go feel free to share! 
> 
> How do you make a Line-Break?

Voldemort stared down at the sleeping Infant.

*To think, all that work, experiments, and magic...for this?* He thought as he stared at the crib.

"Excuse my lord?" Came from behind him, interrupting his thoughts.  
"Wormtail...I assume you brought what I asked for?" Voldemort says.  
"Yes! My lord!" says Wormtail, holding a vial with a dark red steam coming out of it rapidly.  
"Good, you may leave" says Voldemort, taking the vial. Wormtail hurried out.  
Voldemort glanced at the vial in his hand, and then preceded to pick up the child in the crib.

*If all goes well, I will be immortal soon*, Voldemort cradling the infant carefully to his chest, put the vial up to their lips and fed the child the potion as if it was a milk bottle. He then put them back into the crib.  
He leaned down and look at their skin turning red and smiled.  
Voldemort then left the room, he would see if his work bared fruit in the morning.

.....

As the sun began to rise on Malfoy Manor, a ray of light hit a small window.  
That morning the cry of three hungry infants woke the entire manor.


	2. Children or something else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally decided to be brave and start writing, but if its terrible please just stop reading no hate mail.

Voldemort stood over the huge crib; crimson eyes assessing and curious.

In the crib, laid three newborn babies. 

A boy with a mop of dark wild looking hair and eyes green as the Avada Kedavra curse,

a girl, with bright red hair, the color of blood,and curious red eyes;

The last baby was tiny, a girl with long curly black hair and eyes a bright acidic yellow,

each one with the exact same face.

Triplets were rare, but these triplets would prove to be even more unusual.

 

Voldemort smiled.

Three nights later They were attacked.  
During the attack were the children were taken,   
Voldemort hated Albus Dumbledore for that night more than he ever hated anyone before, and ever will.

The next night Voldemort heard the beginning of a prophecy.


	3. Dumbledore Makes A Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So The Twins got kidnapped and Voldemort is about to lose his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to anyone who may have been reading this, I took a break because I wasn't sure where this was going, but you know what? 
> 
> I still don't know, I'm just gonna write and hope it turns out well, wish me luck!

On a night that we all know means trouble,  
a sleeping black haired, green eye'd baby in a basket with nothing but a blanket and a letter was delivered to a doorstep in private drive.

someplace in Russia, in front of a circus, a red headed baby with red eyes was found, as well as note that read "Be Careful".

And somewhere in Britain a rather odd looking baby with black hair and yellow eyes was abandoned in the snow, soon to be found and delivered to an orphanage.

 

 

This was the night that Voldemort was beaten by a baby, the night that all the potters nearly died except one, a night where the world was saved from a dark lord, The Night a boy lived.

A night where three siblings lost each other for another for ten years.  
This was the night where everything changed, The night that people toasted to The Boy Who Lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's rightttttt! There will still be a boy who lived,  
> kinda. Like I said I'm whinging it.  
> 


	4. Would You Like Some Magic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A barn owl was waiting for her with an odd looking letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry potter, The story and all of its characters belong to J.K. Rowling.
> 
> P.s. This is my try on a slight Russian setting, but I don't I should put it, so please forgive the lack of real details. Hopefully you still guessed where she is?
> 
> I tried to have Russian names but I used google translate,witch is not always correct.

A little red haired girl looked at her cheering crowd as she flipped threw the air. An few moments later her act over, she walked up to the ringleader Tsrisk.

Tsrisk clapping in an almost regal manner, the tall Russian man said'' V'ery good job, you did on those type ropes. Maybe next show, you will try without te safety net.""  
The little girl replied "" I vould like that very much,ringleader.'', here the girl seemed to hesitate.

"Wvat is it?"" Says Tsrisk. 

"Vell.." The girl began," You vade me a promise vast year that you vould let me pick and train an animal of my own, for my 11th birthday?", eyes begging to shine hopefully, smiling eagerly up at him.

"I did, didn't I? Very well, go to Nozhi. She vill let you take vour pick." Said Tsrisk.  
"Thank you so much ringleader!" The girl replied, turning away to leave.

" Vait! Krov'Rouz!", yelled the man. She stops in her tracks.  
"Yes? Ringleader?''replied the girl.  
"Happy 11th Birthday"" says the man. "Now go!".

Krov'Rouz, known in English as blood rose ran off, she already knew what animal she wanted.  
Later that day while Rose cooing at her new scaly companion,she was forced into a stop when she noticed something strange sitting on a box by her tent.

A barn owl was waiting for her with an odd looking letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that sounds alright, I'm trying to give a very brief look at where the children are coming from.  
> Krov'Rouz means blood rose, Tsrisk means ringleader, and Nozhi means knives.  
> I would love some constructive criticism, if any feel up to commenting.


	5. That One!.... Are You Sure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McGonagall began by pulling out a strange looking letter as she said " You have been invited to a school called Hogwarts.. tell me, have you ever done something strange? Something you couldn't explain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I should warn you know I am going to be constantly changing things, very little things for now, I'd warn you if I was going to change something huge. But this is my first story so I'm experimenting with it. By the way if you notice any spelling mistakes please tell me, Other than that enjoy!
> 
> P.s i don't have an updating schedule set yet but I will try to update at least two- three time a month, I will try to do more but you know, I have to live a life.

"That One! said an elderly woman with a shocked face. " Are you sure?" She asked with a strained face.  
"Yes." said Professor McGonagall.  
" I have come to give her a very important letter and invite her to my school.Don't worry the fee is already covered.''She finished.  
"Well if your sure... she is up in her room. I'll show you where." The elderly woman replied.

The girl McGonagall was seeing today was supposedly a muggleborn, her letter address to her tiny room in Appleborn Orphanage.  
The elderly head caretaker, led her up stairs and down two hallways before stopping in front of a door. " She is in here" The caretaker said.  
Before McGonagall could touch the doorknob, the elderly woman snatched her hand and said fearfully, " Be careful, that girl is a bit different."  
McGonagall took back her hand calmly, " I know she is different that is why I am here, there is no need to fear. I know how to behave with children."she said. The elderly caretaker look at her and said "good luck", then she opened the door and let her in.

Inside the tiny room was a little girl with curly black hair and bright yellow eyes, playing with a ragged looking doll.  
When McGonagall entered,the girl's her head snapped up and she narrowed her yellow eyes on her,suspicious.

McGonagall began by pulling out a strange looking letter as she said " You have been invited to a school called Hogwarts.. tell me, have you ever done something strange? Something you couldn't explain?


	6. Wait Are We Missing Someone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So when I first typed this chapter, my computer messed up and I lost everything,  
> Sooner completely different chapter!  
> Going to hogwarts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long break, losing that chapter hot me hard.Plus you know Life is always happening,but I'm back.  
> Ready to try try again? ^-^

As a huge group of red heads walked through platform 9 3/4 with a small brunette to get to Hogwarts,two young girls were also making their way to this so called magic school.


End file.
